


A Good Night

by TrashySinner (goodonebarb)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Grilled Cheese, It's some cute shit, Jiraiya is hot, Reader-Insert, You can't tell me he's not, also swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodonebarb/pseuds/TrashySinner
Summary: The reader has recently been broken up with and finds her self sitting alone at the bar. She is joined by an unlikely companion. What began as a bad night ends up being a good one. It's kind of cliche but hey sometimes it be like that.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	A Good Night

You let out a long tired sigh before you lifted the bitter liquid back to your lips.  _ I can’t fucking believe it.  _ The hopeless feeling in your chest was slowly eating away at you.  _ I mean we weren’t together that long but to break it off to pursue a first love is just childish.  _ You tried to silence your ruminating as you observed the other patrons. 

The smell of liquor hung in the air like a dense damp cloud adding to the overall I’ve-given-up vibe of the bar. For 11:00 pm Friday night it was fairly calm, mostly full of young people and the odd skunk-smelling older gentleman.  _ To think that I’d be holed up alone in a dump like this. _ You took another swig shaking your head lightly at how pitiful you were.  _ Mom’s going to make fun of me for this I can feel it. “when are you going to get married? You’re 29 and you still don’t have a husband! I’m never going to have any grandchildren!”  _ You could vividly imagine her frustrated tone and how she would respond when you would have to eventually explain why you and your now ex weren’t still together. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting at the barstool next to you. You took a moment to glance at the man who had disturbed your peace. He had a rather bizarre look. Long white hair, a surprisingly strong build and an oddly confident posture. You glanced up at his face trying to determine just how old he was.  _ He can’t be too old but his hair is completely white… _ Your eyes scanned his features.  _ He’s kind of…handsome. _ “You alright there miss? I haven’t grown a second head have I?” The deep jovial voice jolted you out of your staring. A flustered blush worked its way onto your face. You waved a dismissive hand and forced your gaze to your almost empty glass.  _ God I’m such a weirdo. _ The man observed your sheepishness and frustration with empathetic interest. “Hey don’t look so down. A cute girl like you -“ “I’m 29. I’m not a  _ girl _ .” You interjected flatly. He let out a nervous chuckle. “Okay, it pains me to see a beautiful  _ woman  _ like yourself looking so down. Anything I can do to help?” 

You let out a long sigh. “Doubtful.” You responded regretting ever deciding to stop wallowing in your apartment. The man adjusted his position to fully face you. You watched as his eyes trailed over your sloppily dressed, messy-haired state.  _ Can I just crawl under a rock and die?  _ You contemplated. “Come on work with me here. Do you wanna talk it out?” You sighed at his kindness.  _ He’s kind of hot…but I don’t know what good talking it out will do. _ “Look it’s just a bad break up okay. No need to pull the white knight card and try and swoop in and pick up the pieces.” You commented bitterly. Maybe it was the sting of alcohol that lingered in your throat but you weren’t in the mood. He held up defensive hands. “Hey now I’m just trying to help. I have no lecherous intentions I assure you.” He said with a reassuring grin. You eyed him suspiciously. 

“So what I’m guessing he’s the one who split it off?” He guessed. You were silent. “Now...why would a guy leave you? Let me guess...another woman? A new pursuit?” He pondered watching your bitter expression as you downed the rest of your drink. He nodded in recognition. “Bullseye.” You slumped a little deeper and tried to retreat into the awkwardly sticky counter. He paused in thought. “You know what we need?” He said triumphantly. You glanced up with harsh eyes. “What.” Irritation dripped from your voice. “How do you feel about this, I get us a bottle of sake we move to a booth and shit talk your ex until you are blue in the face?” You perked up slightly. You did love some sake. And to be honest you could use a good vent sesion. You eyed the man for a second, he seemed kind easy-going and pretty genuine.  _ Fuck it. _ “I’m in.” 

You soon found yourself with your newfound companion in a comfortable booth. You had learned that his name was Jiraiya and you nursed a glass of sake while you talked shit about your ex. “I guess I should’ve known sooner or later that we would have to split. He had absolutely no spine. Other than leaving me he never thought for himself.” Jiraiya nodded along as you spoke. He was engaged in your chatter as he leaned back and sipped at his sake. “Maybe that’s why I got with him in the first place...it’s a hard balance. Finding someone who will challenge you but not boss you around. I dated this one guy  _ years ago _ my god he was so controlling.” You shook your head at the memory and finished your glass. You poured another as you continued. You were certainly beginning to relax, with two drinks under your belt and not all that much food in your stomach you were slowly starting to feel the alcohol. “Like I can get down with a little dominance but if you try to tell me when I can see friends or what I should wear  _ especially  _ if I didn’t ask for your opinion then you are just looking for trouble.” 

Jiraiya’s face lit up slightly at your mention of dominance. You didn’t notice. “But my god this past guy was the opposite. He could barely decide what to have for lunch!” You downed the glass of sake with a chuckle. Jiraiya chuckled along. “It’s hard. Finding the right special someone. I mean I’m still looking.” He said with a wink. You chuckled and poured yourself drink number four. “Hey you’ve got time left, you’ve got to be...what 40? Besides a strong handsome guy like you, someone will come along.” Jiraiya laughed and placed a hand over his chest in mock-disbelief. “40?! I wish.” He said before finishing off his glass. Your face screwed up as you examined him. You took another sip. “No...how old are you then?” You asked curiously. He let out an awkward sound. “Let’s just say 50.” You leaned closer to inspect his face. You picked up a whiff of his earthy scent in the process. It was comforting and inviting. “Well damn. Lookin good gramps.” You said with a giggle. You were starting to feel tipsiness edge over your system. You finished drink four swiftly. “I appreciate it kiddo.” He teased as he poured more into both your glasses. 

“You know what.” You said as you grabbed your glass. Jiraiya looked at you intently. “I wanna get wasted.” you said simply. Jiraiya merely chuckled. “Well you’re getting there. Going a little fast there sweetheart.” You giggled mischievously. “Can’t keep up old man?” You teased. His eyes lit up at the challenge. “Careful what you wish for kiddo.” You picked up your glass and he followed suit. Then your intoxicated brain had an idea. “Hey” you said the four drinks already in your system were starting to get to you. “How about we make this interenesting?” You slurred slightly. He grinned. “What are you thinking dollface?” You couldn’t not giggle at the silly pet name. “Who ever can get the most drinks down before the bottle is empty wins and gets to make the loser do whatever they want for the rest of the night.” The slightly glazed look in your eyes and sly smile was starting to make Jiraiya sweat. How could he turn down that offer? “I’m in.” He said. You gave him an awkward handshake. “Ready?” He asked teasingly. You took your glass in your hand again. “Of course.” Then it all went downhill from there.

It took three glasses for you to get rather sloppy. Jiraiya broke out some legendary skill and got five drinks in. You picked up the bottle and, rather unladylike, tilted it back to find it empty. “Fuck! Alright...looks like you won.” You frowned and gave him a sweet eye-batting look. “But before I’m at your mercy…” you paused for effect. Even drunk you still managed to get Jiraiya’s overactive imagination going. “could you get me one more drink?” You pleaded. Jiraiya chuckled. “Anything for you princess. Don’t move.” He stood up and walked to the bar, not without glancing over his shoulder. You were still at the booth but stacking the glasses and napkins into a tower.  _ Definitely drunk. I think it’s time to cut her off. _ He approached the bartender with a smile. “Could I just get two cokes?” He asked. The bartender gave him a confused look. “Rum, Jack, vodka?” he asked with uncertainty. “Nothing. Just plain coke.” The bartender nodded. He glanced somewhere behind Jiraiya and then a look of understanding crossed his face. “I get it.” He quickly got the drinks ready. Jiraiya turned back to see you at a different table talking to a few leaf ninja. Judging by your posture and the fact that you were playfully tracing circles on the arm of one of them it was clear you were flirting. “Here you are. Keep an eye on her.” The bartender warned as he handed Jiraiya the drinks. He nodded and then briskly walked over to you. You failed to notice. “So I walk in, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and I see him doing  _ my laundry! _ ” You said scandalously with a giggle. The men were unimpressed. “Darling,” Jiraiya began. You turned around instantly. “Let’s go back to our booth, hm?” He said teasingly. You looked a bit sheepish. “Oops sorry. I got a little bored all by myself.” You glanced down at your feet awkwardly. He led you back to your booth. “You’re fine, I just know how much you wanted this drink. I hope rum and coke is okay?” He said handing you your drink as you sat down across from him. Your face lit up. “Thanks so much!” You took and excited sip. “You know what...I think you have gotta be like the best guy I’ve ever met at a bar.” He raised a brow at your rather slurred speech. “You just give off like such a good vibe and like maybe you're a bit older than me but you are pretty damn hot.” Your face had a goofy drunken grin plastered across it. He chuckled.  _ Super drunk _ . He thought. “I’m very honored. And you aren’t too bad yourself.” The sake was slowly starting to seep into his system and relax him. “But now...if I recall correctly you are supposed to do what I say for the rest of the night?” He implored with a mischievous voice. Your face reddened with embarrassment. “Yeah...I’m all yours for the night.” You said softly. “Alright how about we take this to yours?” He asked slyly. You nodded with a mischievous smirk. 

<><><><><><><><><>

“Fuck!” You let out softly. “That feels so goood.” You felt like you were melting. “I’ll bet, you’re so tight.” Jiraiya grunted out. “I’ve never done this before okay.” you slurred out. “Oo! right there!” You cried out. “Yesss.” You hissed out. Your hazy mind had a question though. “How does you giving me a shoulder massage fit under making me do what you want?” You slurred out. He continued to knead your tense shoulder muscles. He had no clue one woman could carry so much tension. “I wanted to give you a shoulder massage. And I’m glad I did. You need to take better care of yourself kid.” You nodded and let out a pleased sigh. “yeah...but at least lemme do somethin for you.” You implored. Were you drunk? Yes definitely. But you still felt bad. 

“I’ll think of something don’t worry. How you feeling?” He asked softly moving his hands to work at the base of your neck. You really drank a lot and he was a bit concerned. You hummed happily. “I feel really good. This is really nice ya know? You’re a real nice man. Beautiful too.” Your voice was cheerful but slurred. The world felt as though it was rocking a bit. Jiraiyah chuckled. Then there was a strange sensation coming from the pocket of your pants. Something was vibrating. Your brow furrowed as you reached to retrieve your cell phone. You checked the screen. You had a call. You picked up and placed the phone to your ear. “Helloooo?” You drawled. A familiar voice answered on the other end. “Hey babe how are you?” Your eyes narrowed at the sound of your ex’s voice. “Look asshole I don’t have time for you right now. You never had time for me so now the turned have tables.” You paused. Jiraiya chuckled behind you. “Fuck I mean the tables have turned. What the hell do ya want bitch boy?” you asked voice peppered with sass. “Are you drunk?” He asked with surprise. “Hell yeah. And your startin to ruin my night. If you don’t have anything impertinent. Fuck. Importinent.” Your brain and tongue weren’t communicating very well. “Important. Pertinent. Whatever. What do you want jerk-sauce?” you snapped. Jiraiya lightened his touch and rubbed your shoulders in a soothing way. He listened absentmindedly. “Are you alright babe? Should I come over? I know things ended really poorly...I’m a bit worried if you’re getting piss drunk all alone.” He pointed out bluntly. “Stop calling me babe. And I’m not alone. I’m with a very lovely man right now.” You slurred with a triumphant smile. He laughed on the other end. “Jesus. I think I might come over. You are plastered.” Your ex said. You frowned angrily. “I won’t let you in. Besides, I don’t need your help hat-ass! Ass-hat! Whatever. Besides I have a guest over! You can’t come.” You exclaimed stubbornly. Jiraiya leaned against your back to whisper in your ear. “You can just hang up on him you know. He’s not worth getting bent out of shape over.” You nodded distantly as you listened to your ex speak. “Guest my ass! I bet you’re just lying to try and make me feel jealous. Not gonna work bitch! Besides you should be  _ glad _ I’m worried about your drunk ass!” 

Jiraiya could hear your ex’s voice from the phone speaker. He let out a sigh before asking “Should I talk to him?” you nodded and handed your cell to the man behind you. You crossed your arms with a huff. “What seems to be the problem pal?” Jiraiya traced patterns on your back while he listened to your ex. “Who the fuck are you?” Your ex demanded. Jiraiya frowned. “It doesn’t matter who I am. Look she doesn’t want to talk to you right now. If you really want to talk to her wait until tomorrow when she’s sober.” You got up from your spot on the couch. Jiraiya watched closely as you wandered towards the kitchen. you could still walk so that was a good sign. “What are you some kind of white knight? Alone with a girl when she’s wasted out of her mind? You’re probably just some dirty creep. I  _ should _ come over to make sure you don’t take advantage of her.” Then your ex paused. “Maybe she deserves it.” The red flags immediately went up in Jiraiya's mind. This guy was an  _ asshole _ . “Look it’s been great talking to you, not really, but we all have better things to do. She clearly doesn’t want to see you so take a hint and fuck off.” And with that he hung up the phone. 

He held your phone loosely as he walked towards the kitchen. Immediately he smelled butter. You were placing two cheese sandwiches onto a buttered skillet. You were so concentrated and it was adorable. But then he realized something: drunk and cooking should never mix. Especially when a hot stove is involved. He set your phone on the counter before coming up behind you. “What’re ya doing?” He asked watching the pan carefully. You giggled. “I’m making grilled cheese. It’s payment for the shoulder message. Massaj. Massage.” You used a nearby spatula to glance at the underside of one of the grilled cheese sandwiches. He was thoroughly impressed at how relatively contained you were. You carefully flipped the sandwiches to reveal a golden brown buttery masterpiece. You then turned back to face him, your chest against his. He could smell the alcohol on your breath as well as the scent of your shampoo. “Whadya wanna do after we eat the grilled cheeseses?” You asked smiling up at him hopefully.  _ Fuck _ . Somehow you just got cuter and cuter by the minute. “We can figure something out.” He said smiling.

“How is this so delicious?” Jiraiya was bewildered at just how good a grilled cheese sandwich could be. You giggled and took a bite from your sandwich. “Drunk grilled cheese is always the best grilled cheese.” Jiraiya chuckled. “I guess so.” Jiraiya paused for a moment. Your ex had been a huge dick over the phone and he was curious as to how someone like you ended up with a guy like that. He couldn’t help but voice his curiosity. “So how did you end up with that asshole?” Jiraiya asked. You chuckled a glint of nostalgia in your eyes. “Well, I met him a while back...maybe four months ago.” You counted on your fingers and ended up holding up three fingers and not four. “Anyways, my mother is a veeerrrry pushy lady. She’s been pressuring me to ‘get a man and make granbabies’ since I was 17. I’m 29 now. that’s a loooong time. So she set me up with him. He’s the son of one of my mother’s friends. He was real sweet at first. Then I realized he was kind of a jerk. But my mother insisted I stay with him. She was all ‘your almost 30 another man might not come along!’ and ‘you can’t afford to be picky!’” You imitated your mother’s shrill voice. “But...he dumped me. Yesterday.” You let out a sigh. “He claimed that he needed to ‘see other people’ namely go run off with his former sweetheart.” You were silent for a moment. “But I guess it’s okay. He was an asshole anyways. He yelled a lot.” The mood had slowly gotten more serious. Jiraiya frowned and took ahold of one of your hands. His large rough hand encircled your smaller hand with warmth and comfort. “I’m sorry. It’s not your fault he was a jerk.” Jiraiya was getting close to sober and he really felt for you. The pain on your face tugged at his heartstrings. 

Your face suddenly lit up with surprise. “Shit. I don’t know your name.” You pointed out. Jiraiya was shocked. But he quickly realized that he had never properly introduced himself. “Shit you’re right. I’m Jiraiya.” He chuckled to himself as he shook your hand. “And you are?” You giggled, “(y/n), nice to meet you.” You weren’t sure what else to say so you took a bite from your unattended grilled cheese. Jiraiya internally scolded himself. How could he get so far without asking you for your name? You both ate in silence until your sandwiches disappeared. 

Jiraiya glanced absentmindedly at the clock after finishing his sandwich, his eyes grew wide. It was past 3 am. “Shit.” Jiraiya muttered. He hadn’t realized how late it was. He was supposed to train Naruto tomorrow morning. Or rather this morning. You looked up with a confused expression and a yawn. “It’s late.” Jiraiya announced awkwardly. You glanced at the clock with a chuckle. “Technically it’s early.” You joked. You had slowly begun to sober up; you were not at all sober but you were certainly less wasted. As Jiraiya stood from his seat at your table you frowned. “Ya know...it might just be easier if you stay the night here.” You suggested with a smile. Jiraiya felt his heart pound in his chest. You were too cute to handle. How could you be so sweet? You got up and stretched as you yawned again. “I’m pretty sleepy. Besides what if you get mugged! I’ve made up my mind.” You nodded to yourself before grabbing the older man’s hand. Jiraiya chuckled to himself as you led him into a different room. 

You led the man towards the bedroom, pointing to your adjoining bathroom. “that’s the bathroom, make yourself comfy. Imma grab some pajamas.” You said releasing Jiraiya’s hand. Jiraiya felt nervousness creep into his chest. It had been a while since a woman invited him into her bedroom. He decided now was a good time to awkwardly duck into the bathroom. He announced that he was going to “take a leak” while you rummaged through your dresser. He locked the bathroom door behind him before letting out a nervous sigh.  _ Calm down. She’s just being nice.  _ He tried to rationalize the situation as he took care of business.  _ She’s drunk and lonely. When she wakes up she’ll probably want nothing to do with me.  _ He washed his hands and scrutinized himself in the mirror.  _ I’m too old for her anyways. I should just be grateful I got to spend time with her. It’s been a good night.  _ He frowned.  _ I better make sure she gets some sleep.  _ Jiraiya put on his usual carefree smile before exiting the bathroom.

Jiraiya felt his blood pressure double as he watched you pull an oversized t-shirt over your head. He caught a glimpse of your bareback before he realized that you were just wearing a pair of lavender undies on bottom. He hadn’t realized just how immaculate your ass was until now. You turned to face him with a sleepy smile. “I don’t think I have any pajamas that you could wear but feel free to make yourself comfortable.” You paused before noting his embarrassed face. “Oh sorry, I can put on pants if ya want.” You said while throwing your dirty clothes in your hamper. Jiraiya quickly shook his head. “No, that’s alright. I guess I was just a bit surprised.” He tried his best not to ogle you too much. But he couldn’t help but stare, you looked so damn hot. You chuckled awkwardly. “U-Uh...if you want I wouldn’t mind cuddling a little. B-But only if you want to.” You offered climbing into bed none too gracefully. Jiraiya wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. A cute girl, willingly inviting him into her bed? This couldn’t be real. Jiraiya chuckled feeling his insecurities melt away. “I’d like nothing more.” He said grinning as he pulled out his hair tie. “Would you be mad if I took my shirt off?” He asked confidence surging through him. You nodded. “Yes. Wait...I mean I wouldn’t mind.” You ended up giggling at your own confusion. Jiraiya couldn’t help but chuckle as he removed his shirt. He set it on the chair in the corner of your room. 

You sat up waiting for him to join you with a quickly reddening face. He was more muscular than you had anticipated. Jiraiya paused for a moment. He was convinced this was all a dream. It was too good to be true. You yawned. “Could you turn the lights off?” you asked tiredness and inebriation slurring your voice. Jiraiya nodded before hunting down the light switch. He joined you in bed, tentatively wrapping an arm around your waist. You immediately cuddled into him, feeling warm and content. You looked up at him in the darkness, he had a smile on his face. Feeling affectionate you craned your head up to kiss him swiftly. After kissing him you nestled your head into the warmth of his scarred chest. “Goodnight.” you mumbled. Jiraiya tried to contain his joy by pulling you just a little bit closer. This had been a great night indeed.

<><><><><><><><><>

Naruto was confused when he went to Jiraiya’s apartment the next morning. He had knocked and rang the bell so many times. “Where on earth is pervy sage?” He mumbled to himself. Jiraiya didn’t return home until the afternoon, a big smile on his face. Naruto had waited impatiently and perked up once the elder man came into view. “Where have you been?!” The blond demanded. Jiraiya chuckled. “I was having breakfast with a beautiful woman.” Jiraiya answered earnestly. Naruto frowned. “Where were you really?” Jiraiya just laughed. 


End file.
